Brother
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: House has been given custody of his half-brother, Yuugi Mouto. Now, Yuugi is coming to stay with Gregory, and to intern at the hospital. HouseAtemu - BakuraYuugi


Fandom : House M.D.

Rating : T

Title : Brothers

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Pairings : HouseAtemu – BakuraYugi – ChaseMalik – WilsonRyou - MarikuCameron

Summary : House has been given custody of his half-brother, Yuugi Mouto. Now, Yuugi is coming to stay with Gregory, and to intern at the hospital. HouseAtemu-BakuraYugi-ChaseMalik-WilsonRyou-MarikuCameron

Date : 12-13

=====================-------------------------------------------=================

Wilson looked up from his spaghetti, as House walked in.

"Let me have some food."

"I thought Cameron brought you food."

"Foreman ate my part of the lasagna." House gave a small half-whimper.

Wilson smiled at House's antics. "So what's on the agenda today?"

House smiled, and Wilson blinked. It wasn't often House smiled, and looked like he truly meant it.

"I just got a call. From Yugi."

Wilson blinked. "Yugi? I thought he was in Japan?"

House grinned. "He was. I just got custody of him. He's coming to stay down here with me. He called me from the plane."

Wilson looked worried. "House…you don't have time to take care of a teen."

"He's 17. Cuddy is letting me take him on as a 'Intern'." House used air quotes. "He'll be here with me."

Wilson grinned back. "You got this all figured out, huh?"

House nodded, and sighed. "I guess I'll go bum money off Chase for lunch. See you in a bit, I need you to drive me to the airport at 4 to pick up Yugi, and the whole squad."

Wilson sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Sure. I'll borrow Cuddy's van." He picked up his phone, and called his secretary to rearrange his consults for that evening.

--

Yugi hung the airplane phone up on his nii-sama, looking up at his yami as he gripped his boyfriends hand, Bakura having long since passed out on the plane ride. He looked up and smiled at his yami. Atemu smiled back.

"Have no worries Aibou. Your brother will be fine."

"And you'll get to study medicine, Mou hitori no boku." Yugi said with a smile, knowing just how much his dark wanted to study medicine with his brother.

"You told Gregory know about…me? The items?"

"Yeah. Grandpa called him and nii-sama came down after you got your body. You were still unconscious, and nii-sama left before you woke up. I thought I mentioned that?"

Atemu blinked, then nodded. Yugi had mentioned his brother, but he had just assumed that Gregory had called. He smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair affectionately, smiling as his light giggled.

Atemu growled when he felt himself kicked in the back again, his eye twitching as he heard Malik and Mariku snicker. Somehow, Ryou had gotten custody of Malik after Isis had passed, and Ryou was along on the trip because he had nothing better to do, and he wanted to keep a slight eye on Bakura. So currently, the two soul halves where toying with each other's hair, and annoying him.

---

House looked around his office, and frowned. If Yugi was going to be spending a fair amount of time here – and it looked like he would be – He should probably go buy him a desk, and a chair. Or something.

He walked into the larger part of the office, and zeroed in on Cameron. "Cameron, you're a girl."

"Excellent observation, sir." Cameron said dryly, not looking up from the case report she was reading.

"My brother is coming to stay with me, and he's going to be interning here. I need to get him a desk and a chair. Or something. You're womanly. Go shopping. Take Chase, he's womanly too."

The whole room was quiet, Chase still pouring coffee into his overflowing cup, and Foreman looked over the top of his paper, and Cameron looked up, pulling her glasses off. "Brother, sir?"

"When I was fifteen, My mother and father did a stint in Japan as a doctor. While there, he slept with some woman, and thus, Yugi was born. I just got custody of him, he should be here tonight. He's coming with his boyfriend, and their other four friends, who will be interning here as well." The others were surprised, and slightly surprised, to notice how happy House actually looked.

"Well…okay….you need a desk? And chair? And all that stuff. Anything else?" House frowned. "Yeah, maybe a small futon for them to sleep on – Ryou has Narcolepsy… and make sure that all the really valuable stuff is up high. And preferably locked up. I don't want Bakura taking it." Cameron blinked, and opened her mouth to question the Nephrologist, but House had already left.

--

Chase was leaning against the wall as Eric moved the furniture around, so that Yugi would have a desk, and added a small futon, since Yuugi may sleep there occasionally, and for Ryou. Cameron supplied the desk with pens, papers, and a laptop, since Yugi and Squad would need it to do the essays required since they would, technically, be a paid interns.

They all quickly headed out of the office to the bottom of the stairs, to wait for Wilson and House to return with the entourage.

* * *

Well? What do you think?


End file.
